1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical card connector having improved housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical card connector is usually used in electrical equipments such as digital camera, mobile phone and the like for contacting with an electrical card. The electrical card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face, a receiving cavity extending through the front mating face and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The receiving cavity is formed between a pair of side walls and a bottom wall of the insulative housing. In use, the card is inserted into the receiving cavity along a front-to-rear direction, resulting in a friction engagement between a bottom face of the card and an upper face of the bottom wall of the insulative housing. In this manner, the insertion or the retraction of the card is not convenient since contacting surfaces between the card and the housing is large.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved soldering portion.